bloodisminefandomcom-20200215-history
Living Minor Characters
This page lists minor characters who are still alive about whom not much information is known. As more information is revealed about a particular character, they may be moved off this page to their own page. Allies Animals Jane has gained control of a substantial number of animals since discovering her blood control abilities,mostly for the purpose of reconnaissance. So far, the group's menagerie consists of the following. * Caesar, the fattest pigeon, * Three ravens, dubbed Edgar, Allan, and Poe, * A white lab rat named Willard, which originally belonged to Dr. Finch before the events of the story, and * Three as-yet unnamed stray cats Jane and Michelle found in an alley. Caesar was requested and named by Caius. Willard and the ravens were originally named by readers, though in canon it was Dr. Finch who first stated their names. Grizwald First mentioned in Check the thumb drive; First appeared in Get ready Grizwald is a older homeless man who roams the city and makes his home base in the Rockwell Arcade. He is very knowledgeable about conspiracy theories and the like. He comes off as being a paranoid crazy man, but it turns out that most of the conspiracies he's afraid of are actually true. He broke into the hospital sometime after Jane's "death" and left a memory stick in her locker with a video on it that told her where to find him. Since his introduction, he has been a valuable source of information. He is also responsible for rescuing Lydia from a torture room in Macland Row's house. Currently, he runs a podcast called Infohazard with Lydia where they talk about current events and conspiracy theories. He currently has a syringe of Jane's blood, just in case. At some point, when Jane was little, she gave him a dollar when she saw him outside a store. He does not like cellphones, but is usually around Lydia, which has made him easier to get a hold of. Lydia First mentioned in Look for the sound; First appeared in Go visit Grizwald Lydia is a young woman who that worked as a news reporter. At some point, she dug too deep into information about Patton Thale and his associates and was kidnapped by men working for Macland Row. She was tied up in a room in his house and beaten by Knox. Eventually, she was rescued by Grizwald. She is determined to continue investigating her story, and has deemed herself a "maverick". She is very excitable and talks a lot. Her exact relationship with Grizwald is unknown, but the two are friendly enough and seem to spend a good deal of time together. Lydia works on a podcast called Infohazard with Grizwald where they discuss current events and conspiracy theories. She is currently in possession of a syringe of Jane's blood, just in case. Helen First appeared in Enter the bookstore Helen is an older lady who owns a bookstore in the city. She dabbled in magic when she was younger, and now has two bodyguards to protect her from the city's threats. She has given Blondie a book, which likely contains a spell for sending messages via the tradesmen. Enemies Knox First appeared in: Remove the stick and hide Knox is one of the lab-grown bodyguards under the employ of Gesenai Shirai. Before it became apparent that he may be infected with Save the Queen, he was often seen in the company of Macland Row. He is easily recognized by the large scar that runs down his face, which he apparently kept because he thought it made him look cool. While Caius was also in Shirai's employ, he and the other bouncers would often mock Knox for this, calling him names like "Slash", "Scar", or "Edge" to get a rise out of him. Knox is responsible for the death of Dr. Finch's brown rat, affectionately named Malteser by the community. He was also likely supposed to kill Dr. Finch when the doctor was released from federal custody and sent to the same hospital where he was guarding Macland Row. Since Gesenai was informed of his potential contamination, he has been removed from his position of Macland Row's personal guard and is likely back to work at Club Elegance. Brother Harold Hope First mentioned in Start syncing Harold Hope is a popular televangelist. He is the main public face for cross-denominational work with the Temple of Enyo, which includes things like giving food, shelter, and cell phones to the poor. The phones he passes out are donated by wealthy benefactors like Gesenai Shirai, and most of them have been found to be bugged. He also puts his own personal number in each phone so that those who receive them may call him if they need help in the future, though this is likely for show. His television show that airs on Sundays is hosted on a network owned by Theodore Reigns. Theodore Reigns First mentioned in Discuss the list Not much is known about Theodore Reigns. He is an older gentleman and a member of the city's wealthy elite. He was one of the candidates who was considered to be TH before TH was revealed without a doubt to be Patton Thale. He has not yet been a very big player in the events of the story, but he has apparently been in contact with a private military company called Southern Pass about policing the lower tiers. He apparently owns several television networks. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies